Toothpaste Kisses
by Anx123
Summary: She's never been in a relationship like this before E/O


**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wrote this quick one-shot tonight and wanted to post it. I'm not a writer so feel free to comment reviews/criticisms! I would greatly appreciate it!**

She's never been in a relationship like this before.

She's used to seducing men at bars after a long week, fucking them hard and fast, to "scratch an itch." Or humoring someone who has asked her out and wants to wine and dine her, until they eventually grow tired of being second to the job, that is.

So even though Olivia has spent the majority of the past 5 weeks at Elliot's apartment, she still can't believe any of this is real- when she wakes up with Elliot's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his chin tucked into the space between her neck and her shoulder, as he's fast asleep.

Olivia slowly turns in Elliot's arms and runs her fingers down the hard planes of his chest, further down to his stomach, as though she still can't believe she's here, lying in bed with her partner of 8 years.

It's still dark outside, and the curtains are open enough so the lights from the city allow Olivia to get a good look of the man beside her. Looking at Elliot as he's lying there, she has such an appreciation for his body.

For all the work he's put into trying to perfect himself so he can protect others. She looks at all the scars he's accumulated over the years and remembers all of the awful incidents that caused the formation of the scars, and she realizes how much it can hurt to love someone who is willing to sacrifice themself over and over for others. She can't help it though, loving him is something that she realized years ago that she has no control over.

She doesn't know how long she's been staring at him when Elliot slowly awakens and a small smile forms over his face. He rumbles "Mornin' babe" and slowly moves his mouth towards Olivia's.

She pushes his face out of the way and tucks her face into his chest and laughs, "Sorry El, I'm not letting that tongue near me until you go brush your teeth" Olivia starts to get out of bed, and Elliot flops against the bed, completely sprawled out against the sheets.

He sighs in fake frustration and teases "Really? You won't let my tongue ANYWHERE near you? I'll take that into consideration next time I have you BEGGIN-"

He's cut off by a swift pillow to the face as Olivia walks off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Elliot just smiles and enjoys the view of his girlfriend walking- more like sauntering off to the bathroom.

It's still weird for Elliot to refer to Olivia as his girlfriend. Not because he's not completely in love with her, or that she's not the most important person in his life (aside from his children), but because for so long he was ashamed to admit that she was so much more than a coworker to him.

"Girlfriend" doesn't even to touch on how much Olivia means to him, and personally, he's always thought the term sounds like he should be asking her to prom next week. But nevertheless, she's his girlfriend. He's her boyfriend. No matter how much shit they give each other about those labels.

Elliot finally gets out of bed and slips on a t-shirt. He hears the shower running so he slowly walks in the bathroom and begins to brush his teeth. The shower shuts off and Olivia starts to dry herself off, wraps the towel around herself, and walks over to the sink to grab her toothbrush.

Elliot looks at her with a mischeivious grin on his face,mouth full of toothpaste and kisses her squarely on the lips, smiling against her mouth when she squeals.

"God Elliot! That's so gross!" Olivia says as she tries to hold back her laugh. She can never be mad when Elliot shows his more playful, more free side of himself. She spent so many years with Elliot "Unstabler" (as many people at work referred to him as), and she revels in the moments outisde of the job, when he's carefree and playful.

Elliot laughs and rinses his mouth of the toothpaste. He grabs Olivia's hand and pulls her to him and says,

"Can I kiss you now, your highness? Or do you still not want my tongu-"

Olivia cuts him and pulls his neck down towards her and kisses him. His mouth is warm and feels like heaven as their tongues stroke each other's. He moves his hands up her sides, as the towel begins to loosen around her damp body, and she moans into his mouth. She opens her legs and he begins to rub his knee between her legs, and quickly the kiss becomes even hotter as Olivia rubs her knee in the front of Elliot's boxers.

Before the kiss escalates even further, Olivia pulls her mouth away, slowly dragging her teeth across her bottom lip coyly and looks up to smile at him.

"As much as I'd love to experience everything your tongue has to offer, we have to be at work in an hour," Olivia states.

Elliot reluctantly pulls his hands away from her covered curves and sighs,

"Damn, just when things were getting good."

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and leaves the bathroom to go get dressed for work.

Half and hour later Elliot yells from the kitchen "Hey, I'm going to stop and get us some coffee so you have more time to get to work! I'll see you at the precinct!"

He grabs his keys and heads out, locking the door behind him.

Ten minutes later Olivia walks out of the bathroom ready to head out for the day. She looks around for her keys when she realizes how comfortable she is in Elliot's apartment. Her shoes are strewn in his closet, he's cleared out half his dresser for her, there are pictures of the two of them in his bedroom.

They've even gone furniture shopping together. Benson and Stabler spent a whole day at Ikea. Now she has a goddamn banana banana holder for the apartment that she shares with her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend, Elliot fucking Stabler.

Five weeks into this relationship, even though it's been brewing for SO much longer, yet she still wakes up with awe, as though she's waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to get tired of her late hours, or her self-destructive tendencies to ruin another relationship.

But there is no other shoe to drop because Elliot /knows/ her.

Loves her.

All of her.

He knows everything about her, and yet he's still stuck around for the past 8 years. This whole concept gives Olivia reassurance that maybe she IS loveable, that she IS capable of being truly happy.

Deep down she knows this is it for her, if she can't be happy with Elliot, there's truly no hope for her to be happy with anybody else.

Shaking these thoughts away, Olivia grabs her purse and keys, locks the door behind her and heads to work.

She's never been in a relationship like this before.


End file.
